


To Start A Family

by MylittleFootballWorld



Series: The Vampire Series [2]
Category: Football RPF, Vampire AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire AU, Violence included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally it had been them against the rest of the world. And then Iker happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Start A Family

**Author's Note:**

> So since I received a lot of requests on Tumblr regarding this work I turned it into a series of Oneshots. The various parts are in no particular order so it jumps a lot between times. This one here is set long before "Among Vampires" happens. Someone on Tumblr asked me to write Iker being turned by Guti and his first few days as a vampire.  
> Enjoy :)

"Babe I’m hungry. How about we go out and get ourselves something?" "José, we’ve been hunting about an hour ago, we don’t need to go again. Oh god stop pouting at me, you’re no child! José… oh fine we’ll go!"

If Iker Casillas Fernández had known what was coming at him he never would have gone out that night. But he didn’t. Probably for the best, he would never have managed to enjoy the last night of his life otherwise.

"God do you smell this, Raúl?", Guti closed his eyes for a second smiling. Raúl nodded and kissed his lover’s neck: "Don’t be too cruel." The blonde chuckled and then went for the two men who were walking through the park. Raúl followed him quickly.

Iker had no idea what was happening when a blonde man suddenly grabbed his friend. He couldn’t see what he was doing only heard his friend scream in agony.

A dark haired man appeared in front of him out of nowhere. Iker stumbled backwards his back bumped against a tree. The man approached him. He was trapped.

"Look if it’s money you want…" The blonde man laughed as he stood up leaving Iker’s friend behind, dead: "Oh darling, we don’t want your money. We want something way more valuable. Your blood." Iker stared at him wide-eyed: "My what?"

"Blood. The red stuff that runs through your veins", the blonde laughed before turning to the dark haired, "Raúl, what are you waiting for?" Raúl didin’t answer he just stared at Iker. His boyfriend groaned: "Oh please don’t tell me you feel a…" "Connection? Yes, José. I do."

"Well that’s just great! Why does this have to happen now? What, so you wanna turn him now? Raúl just ignore that stupid connection and drink him empty." The dark haired shook his head: "I can’t." "Then let me", José pushed him away from Iker but before he had the chance to bury his fangs in his neck he heard Raúl shout his name.

"Well, well, well. If it isn’t Raúl and his lovely pet." José growled: "Xavi. What do you want?" "I smelled blood, silly. And I want it", he patted the blonde’s cheek and received a kick in the stomach for it. He groaned and then hissed.

José laughed: “Forget it, small one. The boy’s ours.” “Piqué”, Xavi hissed through gritted teeth. Guti was pulled backwards and flew against a tree as Gerard Piqué tore him away from Iker.

Raúl growled and landed a punch straight into the other Spaniard’s face.  The other one was taken aback and Raúl used the moment to kick him hard enough to send Piqué flying through the air. He landed a few meter away his head hitting the ground painfully hard. Raúl was above him within seconds.

Guti had gotten back to his feet and was fighting with Carles Puyol who had appeared out of nowhere. And then they suddenly hard Iker scream. Xavi had buried his fangs in the younger man’s neck. “José!”, Raúl screamed. It was unnecessary though.

The blonde was already behind Xavi and tore him away from Iker who pressed a hand to his neck and felt blood pouring from the wound. “I told you, he’s ours Xavi. So fuck off”, Guti hissed. By now Raúl had knocked out Piqué and just send Puyol into dreamland. The dark haired took a hold of Xavi while Guti went to Iker examining his wound. “Yep, just what I thought. We’re fucked.”

Raúl’s hands closed painfully around Xavi’s arms, his nails digging into his skin. “Get out of here”, the dark haired growled slowly. José had never seen Xavi run that fast. He understood him though, no one wanted to get in Raúl’s way when he was pissed.

Iker had sunk to his knees by now, his breathing got heavier every second. “José, turn him”, the dark haired said to the blonde. “Raúl, are you sure…” “José!”, Raúl practically screamed, “Turn him! Now!”Guti knew better than to argue right now.

He got on his knees next to Iker. “What’s your name, boy?”, he asked, carefully taking his face into his hands. “Iker Casillas”, he whispered, talking got hard but to his own surprise he wasn’t scared of the other one. “Well, Iker Casillas, welcome to the family”,to Iker’s surprise the blonde kissed his lips qucikly before whispering, “this will hurt.”

His fangs sank into ther younger Spaniards neck making scream. His body quickly went limp and Guti pciked him up: “I’ll bring him home.” Raúl raised an eyebrow: “Don’t you want me to do that? You can take care of his firend’s body.” “Raúl, I turned him, I stay with him.” “You like him, don’t you?”, his boyfriend smiled.

The blonde rolled his eyes: “We don’t have time to get all touchy-feely now. I guarantee you someone heard him scream. But for the record, I just want to take him home because I can protect him better in case there are more Culés around.” Raúl laughed and shook his head as he watched his boyfriend disappearing into the darkness with Iker in his arms.

The second Iker started moving and opened his eyes Guti was by his side.

"Where am I? What happened? Who are you?" "Curious one, aren’t you? Drink that", he handed him a cup. "What is that?" "Blood." Iker pushed the cup away: "I’m not drinking that."

Guti sighed: “You have to. Otherwise you’ll die.” The younger one shook his head vehemently. “Just drink it!”, the blonde yelled impatiently. Iker stared at him wide-eyed. The older Spaniard sighed again: “Look, I’m sorry, okay? But I didn’t safe your life just for you to die of starvation afterwards.”

Raúl found his boyfriend in the office whe he returned. Iker wasn’t with him. “Where’s the boy?” “Got him in one of the rooms. He refuses to drink the blood.” “Did you scare him?” Guti remained silent. “José!” “I didn’t! Okay? I didn’t. He refuses to drink for whatever other reason he had.” Raúl went to the door: “I’ll try talking to him.”

"I told you so", the blonde said triumphantly when his boyfriend came back. Raúl sat down on the couch: "He reminds me a bit of you. He’s damn stubborn." "Hey! I drank the blood right away after you turned me!" "Yes but you are more cruel than he could ever be." Guti pouted and Raúl sighed tiredly: "Maybe we’re lucky tomorrow."

The following days were hard, to say the least. Iker vehemently refused to drink whatever kind of blood they brought him. They tried everything, old, young, sweet, sour. Iker wouldn’t drink any of it.

Guti sat at Iker’s bed once again while Raúl was hunting. The youngling was too weak to leave his bed. Guti ran a hand through his blonde hair tiredly, he hadn’t slept the past days, he was constantly worring about Iker.

The door opened and Raúl came in holding a glass filled with blood. Iker just shook his head. “Iker darling, please you need to eat”, Guti whispered softly stroking the boy’s cheek, “youre dying if you don’t.” Raúl put the glass down on the nightstand and took a seat next to his boyfriend. He took Iker’s hand: “José is right. Iker, we don’t want to lose you. You are like our son already so please, eat.” Iker just shook his head again, his voice was weak: “I won’t drink blood. You killed other people to get it.”

Raúl remained silent for a while just looking down at the younger one but then suddenly raise his head: “What if the blood wouldn’t be human?” His boyfriend looked at him as if he’d gone mad: “You know that we can’t drink animal blood.”

"I know but that’s not what I have in mind. Let him drink your blood." Both, Guti and Iker, stared at the dark haired. "Why my blood?" "You know I only let you bite me. And it was you who turned him, you’re responsible for him." The blonde looked at Iker: "Would you be willing to try that?" The boy hesitated but then, to Guti’s and Raúl’s surprise, nodded. Raúl stood up: "I’ll leave you two alone."

"Why are you willing to do that? Just because I’m not human?" "I like the smell", Iker answered weakly, "and you’re not human." Guti helped him to sit up: "It’s easy really. Just bite me and don’t worry about hurting me."

Iker nodded. He held on to the blonde’s arms and then buried his fangs in his neck. Guti didn’t make any sound. The first drops of his blood burned in Iker’s throat but then he started to feel the almost unbearable hunger fade and he greedily drank more. The blood tasted sweet and he enjoyed the feeling of the liquid running down his throat. Guti couldn’t suppress a moan, he enjoyed this just as much as Iker did.

When Iker pulled back  the blonde grabbed the glass Raúl had left behind and drank it empty. He had lost a lot of blood to Iker and needed to euqalize the loss. “Try to sleep a bit. You’ll soon regain your strength now. But you have to keep drinking blood, otherwise we did this for nothing”, Iker nodded in understanding.

Now that he had a taste he wanted more. Blood tasted better than he’d expected.

Raúl went hunting the next day and for the first time Iker drank what he brought home. Both Guti and Raúl were beyond relieved that their new family member was finally getting used to his new life.

But though Iker started to accept being a vampire by now he still wouldn’t let any of them close to him. So Guti decided to find out why. The next time Raúl was hunting the blonde went to Iker’s room.

"Why won’t you let us close?" The younger one looked up from the book he’d been reading: "What do you mean?" "Don’t play that game with me, Iker. Come on, talk."

The dark haired sighed: “You two ruined my life. Do you really expect me to love you for that?” The blonde frowned and Iker explained: “I’ve had a family, you know? A mother, a father, a younger brother… Raúl told me yesterday that they believe I’m dead. And I can’t go back and tell them I’m alive because I will most likely kill them!”

Tears rolled down the dark haired’s cheeks and Guti pulled him into his arms. He stroked the back of his head and whispered soothing words. The blonde knew he couldn’t fix this immediately and that Iker would need time to get over this but he’d do his best to support and protect him.

Raúl later found them cuddled up on Iker’s bed. Guti held the yonger one in a tight embrace, both of them were asleep. Raúl smiled, kissed both their foreheads and then left the room again to let his boys sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
